one_eyed_g_rebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Nico - Devil Arms
Devil Arms Amongst his arsenal of weapons, are his most iconic ones known simply as Devil Arms, physical manifestations of Demonic Beings whom have been converted, or converted themselves, into deadly weaponry that can be wielded by others in battle. It is said that by Biko, that they are formed from World Class Demons, implying that it takes great power for them to do so and doing so takes away most of what power they possess. The list of Devil Arms in Nico's possession are as follows: Claymore (Rebellion): A massive Claymore with a heavy double-edged blade, notched on both sides near the tip. The pommel was a plain one, with a plain grip, but the guard is skeletal, with a skull-design on each side leading to the rib cage from which the blade emerged; on one side of the blade, the skull is that of a human, while the other uses a horned demon's skull. Lastly was the cross guard that was folded inward against the Ribs of the blade. The blade had a static aura around it, HF Technology having been outfitted into the blade itself to give it an increased damage effect. Both its edges were constantly crackling to enhance its dangerous appearance. Plasma energy canisters are on the bottom of the grip as a secondary energy source. After his first DPU Transformation, it transforms into its true form, having tasted the demonic power during its first awakening. The cross guard had extended into a V shape instead of gripping the ribs. The skull, instead of being half human half demon, had turned into a demonic horned screaming skull. The spike crown at the bottom of the hilt had split open into separate like a makeshift crown. The HF Technology remains tough, something that Nico is relieved about upon seeing. Ever since, it is used more for enhancing its slashing power rather than creating extra attacks like static slashes, that being usurped by demonic energy attacks instead.Wen he is requested to destroy a camp full of Khorne worshippers, Nico locates a tome from the DPU Era, a Tome detailing various sword techniques that his predecessors used. He theorized that these worshipers were trying to deliver it to whomever they were serving, so he decides to take it for himself. He soon discovers that it was enchanted so that only those who are DPUs or wield demonic powers can read it, and thus learns the following Techniques: * Windcutter - A light-speed attack in which the user draws their sword, slashes and resheaths the sword in an instant. Not as powerful as the Quicksword but is more accurate and doesn’t require Demonic power to use, thus allows it’s continuous use without tiring. * Quicksword - The Quicksword is a barrage of strikes too fast to follow, which can take down the most skilled of opponents, and at the same time it provides a nearly impenetrable defence. * Dust Eater - Dust Eater is a strange-looking technique that requires anchoring both feet to the ground and then moving the user's head like a pendulum. Using centrifugal force, the body is swung very close to the ground and the user attacks from this unusual angle, immobilizing the foe by hacking of all limbs. * Shadowhunter - The technique entails the user’s blade following a specific energy signature, slashing continuously until the energy is extinguished. This leaves the user open however to attack when put in groups, and depending on the user’s skill level, the technique can be a deciding factor in a one on one duel. * Drillsword – A technique which involves using demonic power to wind up the arm for a total of 21 rotations. When attacking, the arm unwinds, spinning the blade in hand reminiscent of a Drill with great thrusting capacity, hence the name. * Vipersword – Originally called Rippling Sword, but Nico changed it to Vipersword when he learns it, due to it resembling a wildly thrashing viper rather than the common serpent. could be classed as a variant The Snakesword uses the body’s natural flexibility to vibrate and undulate the sword, making it resemble a rippling snake. This illusion makes it’s blows almost impossible to anticipate or block. Broadsword (Alastor): A Broadsword that is rival’s Rebellion’s size and length', '''also demonic in nature. Nico had found this sword impaled in the ground in the same ruins that he had found Rebellion, where the sword ‘spoke’ to him and declared its intent to slay him. It had shot towards him after jutting its tip out the ground and pinned him to a wall, however Nico’s willpower overcame it and he bonded with it afterwards. He learned about it in that ruin, its name and what it implies to have subdued it. Alastor has a guard with a dragon head with two wings biting onto a golden blade. The hilt has a swirling pattern leading to skulls at the bottom with a spike pointing out. Normally, it has purple Lightning, but as it is used more and more throughout the series, it gains a mix of purple and red lightning due to Nico constantly fueling it with his energy. Later on, Nico gains access to various techniques Alastor is capable of using, such as: * ·Lightning Bolt – Nico points Alastor at his enemy, and its blade fires a Lightning Bolt at it, a basic technique. * ·Overload Burst – A stronger Lightning Bolt made from both Alastor’s power and the Electricity in its surroundings. * ·Arc Lightning – A constant Stream of Lightning that is formed after said element coats Alastor’s blade. * Polarity Wall – A Lightning Shield that deflects attacks. * Electric Drain – One of Alastor’s most dangerous abilities. It can drain the bio-electricity from its victim, usually killing them save for special circumstances. * Shock Grenades – Grenades made out of Lightning, explode on contact. Nico generates them around his blade, and when he slashes in an opponent’s direction, they are launched. * Megawatt Missiles – Homing missiles made from Lightning. Nico generates 12 of them through one swing, and they attack his enemy. Osiris (Scythe): A white Scythe which had installed within his brain various Techniques upon him grasping it for the first time, although it took a while for him to utilize one of them accidentally. Those techniques, he hadn't had much of a chance to master them as he would have liked, since he got so much stuff back there, but he still wanted to test them out. Those techniques consisted of the Hierro (A defence skill which hardens his skin, boosting his endurance), Pesquisa (A high perception technique which accurately identifies an enemy's location and their power levels), Sonido (A high speed movement technique similar to the Star God's Broken Shadow and, extreme Mirage Lightning, and Hidden Flowing Lightning), and lastly Resurrección (A transformation similar to his Berserker mode). Whilst not a Devil Arm per say, it still functioned similarly to one. Sadly, he can't use the weapon no more since it fused with Erebus permanently in the Third Trial. '''Scythe (Harvester)': Nico’s Scythe, Harvester, is said to be the weapon of the Grim Reaper, Death, himself.' '''The weapon was enormous, bigger than Nico was in terms of height. The Scythe had a jagged, wing-like blade with multiple spikes coming out the main edge, its colour was black, with the wing-like blade being black where the fingers were and red where the ‘webbing’ would have been. * Teleport Slash – Nico vanishes in a flashing blur of purple energy, reappearing before his target and slashing once with Harvester. * Death Grip - once it is pointing at an enemy, Nico’s Harvester generates a floating purple, skeletal and astral hand that latches onto said enemy and pulls them towards Nico. * Harvest – Nico spins into a horizontal slash, Harvester’s blade transforming into a larger, wider, purple astral version of itself. * Shadow Animation – Harvester coats itself in black miasma, which then goes into Nico’s shadow to bring it to life as a fighting companion. It takes the form of Nico in his Armour, with a flaming dark violet eye and flaming violet wings reminiscent of his DPU Form. It also has a sword reminiscent of Soul Edge when it changed upon Nico going into Berserker Mode. * Shadow pack – Harvester’s Miasma generates a pack of 20 large, scorpion/wolf like Hybrid creatures that attack the enemy. Their bodies would look mostly like Wolves of black fir that emitted darkness, cloaking them in it like the SHADOW SERPENT, at least reaching up to Nico's waist in size while being the length of 1 metre. Their eyes would be like his previous constructs, with their teeth being as long as shortswords and their mouths having glowing violet interiors. They would have Scorpion Tails with violet stingers coming out their behinds though, with Scorpion legs coming out their backs that would extend and retract like whips, each leg ending in single violet talons. Their main arms would have elongated dark violet metal claws instead of paws, while their hind legs would be that of normal Wolves. * Shadow Serpent – Harvester creates a Serpent from its darkness. It is at least 60 foot long, made of glistening black scales that oozed out dark Miasma like a cloak of darkness. Its head had a dark violet coloured armour over it, acting like a makeshift helmet. It's mouth had several long, violet fangs within it, along with a serpentine tongue while its eyes shone the same as his SHADOW ANIMATION. Dark violet spikes ran down its back. * Dark Nebula – Nico swings Harvester and sends a bunch of miniature, compressed clouds formed from miasma, shaped like Nebulas hence the name. These clouds attack the enemy and explode upon contact, damaging them and giving them darkness blight: a debuff which takes away their sense of sight. '''Battleaxe (Absolution): ' The two-handed Axe that the Defiler once possessed, before it became a Devil Arm and bonded with Nico’s being. It wasn’t used right away, but its appearance finally arrived when Nico went to rescue IF from the Hellverse Dungeon. As a Devil Arm, it possesses Corruption-based abilities that the Defiler once had. Biko told him that it could be used to slow down enemies by infusing their bones with Corruption, however Nico correctly assumed that wasn’t all that Absolution was capable of. He nicknames the Corruption after its former master, Defiler Corruption which is the shortened to DC. The corruption used by Nico can devour foreign entities to energize itself or the weapon that controls it. With this Devil Arm, Nico uses it in the following ways: * DC Wave – Nico swings horizontally, and launches a large black tidal wave of black mass and Tendrils towards his opponents. If it hits, it causes the slow-down effect that the Corruption is known for. * DC Spike Trails – Nico smashes the ground in an overhead slam, and a trail of spikes rises up towards his opponent. Unlike the DC Wave with its wide hit box, it goes in a straight line, and lacks the slow down ability that many other attacks possess * DC Groundspikes – Nico jumps into the air and slams Absolution into the ground. From beneath his enemy, 10 foot tall spikes rise out the ground, impaling and hoisting the enemy into the air. * DC Masses – Nico swings Absolution and black masses of writing Tendrils detach from the blade, homing in on the enemy and are able to explode on command. They cover the enemy in corruption that makes them vulnerable to attack for a few seconds. * DC Walls – A wall of corruption forms from Absolution’s Shaft, about as tall as a human that blocks the enemy’s attacks. Use of this ability at the right time staggers the enemy. * DC Tendrils – Thrusting the Devil Arm forwards, Nico shoots dozens of long Tendrils from the blade that spear their opponent, but if they are blocked then Nico is staggered for a second. * DC Avatar - When this ability is activated, the multiple eyes on Absolution start shining a bright yellow hue. DC travels down from the blade and the Shaft, coating Nico’s form and enlarging it, reshaping his form until he looked like the Defiler but made out of DC. There are slight differences however, and these include the fact that there are no Tendrils protruding from the Avatar’s body, but instead there were 4 large bat wings, capable of flight. Dual Pistols (Ebony and Ivory): Nico’s trusty, personalised semi-automatic pistols. They were designed as M1911 handguns chambered for .45 ACP rounds. They had pivot triggers, customised sights, ported muzzle compensators for less recoil with the barres extending through the compensators and ported to match the cut in said gun part, and both used reinforced slides. Ebony is in his left hand and coloured black, and Ivory was in his right and coloured white. They had bolted forward rails, double stack magazines with slam-pads, both had golden plated releases, hammers safety switches and triggers. One however, Ebony, had a hooked two-handed trigger guard while Ivory had a rounded trigger guard Cero - A powerful, crimson red blast or concentrated Demonic Power. Its potential for destruction apparently seemed to grow with the wielder's strength, Biko had noted, and at this moment in time it was capable of putting large holes through tall buildings. · Bala - A weaker version of a Cero which has no charge time and is 20 times faster. Could be fired from one gun or both at the same time, with the damage output being limited to small buildings (according to Biko's examinations). · Oscuras - A super charged black Cero, the strongest Cero that can destroy entire villages with ease. Though, it takes longer to charge than a normal Cero but to compensate it only needs one gun to be used, the other can still keep firing Ceros. · Metralleta - This is a Cero which is fired from either 1 or both guns, and is fired as a rapid barrage of Ceros. Like the Bala, it has no charge or recharge time, allowing for instant fire from one or both guns. · Mirada - Basically a 'dual Cero' as both guns release a Cero at once, allowing for double the damage a single Cero is capable of. However, the problem here is that it uses up both guns, leaving the user defenceless. Soul Edge: While originally a weapon unique only to Crimson Soul, after Nico regains his demonic powers in the Underground Torture Dungeons of King Leoric, Nico gains the ability to summon a weaker version of Soul Edge like it was a Devil Arm. It has access to ¾ of its total attack power, with the abilities weakened Hellfire Manipulation, Shapeshifting (all forms), and weaker forms of each ability Soul Edge has access to. By the time he faces Logan in Skies End, he is shown to know how to use Blood Rage as well. Soul Edge takes the base form it took when Nico first transforms into Crimson Soul, but takes its true form after he regains his DDD ability and becomes Crimson Soul.